


A Russian's Tears

by SaphiraIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphiraIce/pseuds/SaphiraIce
Summary: What I think should have happened during episodes 11 & 12.  Yuuri’s lover was crying and he just looks on curiously?  Like, what the heck? No, you have to comfort him, silly!  Thus, this was born. I don’t write too often so I hope you enjoy it!





	A Russian's Tears

Viktor was crying. That’s what Yuuri’s eyes were telling him was happening but his brain couldn’t quite catch up to it. How could the perfect, ever-cheerful Viktor Nikiforov be crying? Yuuri reached forward and moved Viktor’s hair out of the way to see both his eyes and the tears inexplicably falling from them. To say he was surprised was an understatement. Watching Viktor watch the other skaters’ routines, Yuuri knew Viktor wanted to be back on the ice himself. As long as Yuuri continued to skate, he knew Viktor wouldn’t abandon him so he thought removing himself from the equation would be the simplest solution. 

Seeing Yuuri merely staring at him, Viktor became angry that Yuuri didn’t even seem worried, just curiously watching, and smacked his hand away. “I’m angry!” 

At this, Yuuri came back to himself. “Viktor! You can’t compete and be my coach at the same time! I saw the way you were watching the other skaters today and I know that you wished you were out there yourself.”

“Who says I can’t do both? How can you sit there saying you’re going to retire but tell me to go back to competing? You’re too good to just throw it all away. You can’t quit now! Not when we’ve come so far,” this last part said almost in a whisper. 

Yuuri sighed. He didn’t understand why Viktor was having such a hard time accepting this. “Ever since the beginning I knew it was only for this year,” he began in a calm voice. “I felt like my career was coming to a close until you showed up on my door. I was prepared to give you up after the GPF.”

Viktor looked shocked. The tears continued falling in crystalline drops from his eyelashes to land on his robe-covered knees. “Maybe in the beginning I thought I would take a break for a year,” he began quietly, “and go back to competing after, but so much has happened between us. We’ve grown so close and,” he halted, “we fell in love…didn’t we? Or was it just me?” The hesitant tone in Viktor’s voice made Yuuri really look at him. The lack of his usual confidence and the desperation in his eyes with tears still clinging to his lashes shook the younger man to his core. He was the one making Viktor cry, the one making him doubt his feelings. Usually doubting himself and lacking confidence was Yuuri’s thing. He’d never intended to hurt Viktor! He only wanted to have the Russian man go back to competing, back to the gold medalist superstar that he and everyone adored. He never meant for their personal relationship to be doubted. A lot had happened over the past several months: the roller coaster of feelings of getting to be close to his idol, to have that idol become his coach, mentor, friend, supporter, to finding out more about him, spending time with him, learning who he was as a person and falling in love with that person. Being that their personal and professional relationships were almost one in the same, he could somewhat see why Viktor took the end of one to mean the end of the other. 

Yuuri moved to sit next to Viktor on the windowsill, using one hand to pull his head into his neck, the other arm wrapping around Viktor and pulling him into him. Viktor resisted a bit at first, sniffling loudly before melting against Yuuri when he kissed the crown of his head, whispering emphatically to him, “Of course I love you! I wasn’t trying to end us!” Viktor started sobbing silently, curling into Yuuri and wrapping his arms around the younger man’s waist and burying his face into Yuuri’s collarbone, while the dark-haired man wrapped his arms around him and shushed him soothingly, telling him how much he loved him, running his fingers through his damp, silvery hair and covering it in gentle lingering kisses. After a moment or two, Viktor calmed but they stayed holding each other for a few moments longer. 

Holding the man that was dearer to him than anyone else, Yuuri knew he needed to do more. He wanted to make sure Viktor knew just how much he cared about him, that no matter what ups and downs their careers and lives made, he would always love him. Sliding his hand up the older man’s arm, he placed a hand on his jaw, tapping his thumb there, encouraging him to look up. When he did, he brought their lips together in a tender kiss. They both closed their eyes, savoring the tender moment and the feel of plush lips pressed together. Viktor’s skin was still warm and slightly damp from his shower and he was so warm. Yuuri pulled away after a moment, looking down at Viktor’s still closed eyes, and feeling himself inaudibly gasp when they slowly opened and he could see the aquamarine gems of his eyes. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to seeing their beauty from so close. He leaned forward to press their lips together, dropping careful kisses on Viktor’s lips. Viktor let himself be kissed a couple times before he responded, keeping them pressed together longer, getting more and more eager with each successive kiss. His arms went around Yuuri’s back, sliding one around his waist and the other up the other man’s back between his shoulder blades, meanwhile tilting his head to deepen the kiss to which Yuuri responded in like. Their tongues touched then intertwined, both moaning at the initial contact. 

After a few moments of this, Yuuri broke the contact, breathing heavier, and stood up, pulling Viktor with him. Turning, he maneuvered them so Viktor lowered himself to the bed. He stretched out, letting one bent leg peep from beneath his robe while the Japanese man moved onto the bed with him, straddling one of the Russian man’s legs and using his arms to support himself as he brought his body down to Viktor’s. He kissed him again and settled atop him as he slid a hand into the opening of the robe, pushing it open as he caressed his pale chest. Viktor let himself be kissed and clutched handfuls of the bed clothes to keep his hands to himself and let Yuuri set the pace. Far too soon, Yuuri pulled away from the kiss and heard Viktor sigh as they both opened their eyes. Yuuri could still see the occasional tear clinging to his eyelashes so he kissed Viktor’s silver lashes, taking the tears with it. Viktor’s arms finally lifted and rested around Yuuri’s neck as he came back to his lips again, not able to keep himself from holding his lover and almost trembling at the tenderness Yuuri was showing him. They continued kissing for a while, not in any hurry, merely enjoying each other. 

Viktor loved Yuuri’s kisses. Maybe it was because of how much he’d come to love him, but he felt like the younger man had gotten so good at it since their first one. Yuuri had been so hesitant and stiff like he was afraid of messing up. When Viktor had gotten him to relax, he’d gotten the hang of it very quickly. He’d like to think that he was a good teacher but thought Yuuri must naturally be good at it too. Their tongues intertwined once again and Viktor slid his fingers into the short hair at Yuuri’s nape, needing to grip something for support, moaning at the contact. Meanwhile, Yuuri’s hand on Viktor’s chest slid up to cup his jaw, simultaneously moving his leg up so that his knee was pressed against Viktor’s groin, earning him a shudder from the man beneath him and another tightening of the hand in his hair. The shorter man moved his hand again, holding Viktor’s throat, touching his collar bone, brushing against an erect nipple, feeling him arch into the touch. He didn’t linger though, continuing his hand’s journey down the smooth skin and firm muscles until he met with the tie of the robe. Pulling at the knot, he finally pulled away from Viktor as the it came loose and, pushing the robe completely open and off, he looked down at his lover, taking in his beautiful toned, pale body. 

When Yuuri sat up, Viktor couldn’t keep his arms around Yuuri’s neck so he let them fall to lay on the pillow beside him, the loose sleeves of the robe pooling at his elbows. He took pride in the way Yuuri looked at him, the desire very much present in his eyes. He waited to see what Yuuri would do, again letting him set the pace. Leaning down to kiss Viktor again, this time he touched his lips to the older man’s throat and slowly worked his way down, placing suckling kisses along his skin. He reached Viktor’s peach-colored nipples and sucked one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue as Viktor reacted by arching up into him and moaning. Yuuri dared to look up at the silver-haired man and saw him biting his lip as he turned his head aside, he fists clenched loosely on the pillow. Yuuri let go of the abused nipple and continued kissing down the body below him, Viktor sighing and moaning at the attention, muscles tightening and relaxing. Once he reached Viktor’s slim hips Yuuri reached up with his hands to slide his fingers under the sides of Viktor’s tiny black underwear, pulling them down and off. As he came back up, Yuuri caressed Viktor’s beautiful long legs, loving the feel of the smooth skin and supple muscle under his hands. He finally let go and pulled off his own clothes, then reached over to the nightstand to lay his glasses down and pull out some lube. Dribbling some in his hands, he took Viktor’s burgeoning erection in his hand, stroking it to full hardness. Viktor moaned beneath him, turning his head back and forth, undulating his hips, thrusting lightly up into Yuuri’s hand; the glide of the lube and Yuuri’s hands absolutely delicious. Yuuri needed no help getting hard. Touching his lover’s body and watching his reactions was plenty of stimulation for him and had him almost aching with need. He poured some more lube into his hand and slicked up his own prick, sighing at finally feeling a touch there. He stroked a few times before he forcing himself to stop. Opening his eyes he saw Viktor leaning back on his elbows, biting his lip and watching him hungrily. In response, Yuuri ran his hands up his own body and into his hair, slicking it back with the leftover lube as a gel and licking his lips lasciviously, giving Viktor a show, who swallowed noticeably. He smirked at the reaction then bent forward and used his hands on Viktor’s inner thighs to push his legs apart, settling between them. He brought their bodies together again, this time their slicked-up cocks brushing together with no barrier of clothing between them and causing them both to groan and sigh in pleasure. Yuuri took both of their lengths in his hand and began moving, thrusting into the ring of his hand and moving his cock against Viktor’s. The silver-haired man reached his hands up to Yuuri’s shoulders and legs around his waist for purchase as his hips tried to move in time with the younger man. Viktor tugged on Yuuri’s neck wanting him to bend down for a kiss, to which Yuuri complied. Their mouths met, swallowing the sounds each was making, the rhythm of their hips stuttering as they drew near their peak. It had been a slow build but now they were rushing toward the edge. Viktor’s long legs tightened around Yuuri’s hips as he encouraged Yuuri with broken words and moans to keep stroking them. It was Viktor who came first, throwing his head back with a loud moan, his back arching and legs tightening around Yuuri. The Japanese man managed a few more thrusts before watching his lover come undone sent a spike of pleasure through him, causing his own orgasm. They collapsed against one another, Yuuri with his head on Viktor’s chest and Viktor let his legs come down to the bed. It took a moment but Yuuri caught his breath and rolled to the side off of Viktor, who rolled with him, keeping an arm about Yuuri’s waist to keep in contact with him. Yuuri smiled tiredly at him before bringing his clean hand up to Viktor’s face to caress it and whispering, “I love you,” whilst kissing him on the forehead. Feeling very spoiled and loved Viktor giggled a little and tucked himself into Yuuri’s chest, whose hand moved to comb through Viktor’s hair. They stayed like that a bit before cleaning up and getting into the other, clean bed together, still naked, contentedly curling up into each other arms, knowing that whatever decisions they made about their careers they would get through it together.


End file.
